Blink (status)
.]] '''Blink' , also known as Image, is a recurring status that increases evasion. It can be applied either by the spell Blink, the armor Mirage Vest, or the item Decoy. The Ninjutsu spell Image also applies Blink to the entire party. There are no other ways to apply Blink, and it is an extremely rare status, as it has only appeared in a few games as opposed to several other well-known statuses such as Shell and Regen. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The White Magic spell Blink, Ninjutsu spell Mirage grants the target two blinking images called Blink (2). In the Advanced port, the Mist Dragon can grants Blink (1) on the party when summoned, but only after Rydia has completed her Lunar Trial and equipped herself with the Mist Ring. Blink (1) grants one blinking image. A character with the Blink status, he or she can avoid the next two physical attacks under Blink (2) and one physical attack under Blink (1). Mirage will only target Edge, while Blink can be cast on anyone in the party, at a much lower cost than Mirage. Edge's weapon Mutsonokami can grant the Blink (2) status when used as an item during battle. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Blink status returns as a status effect in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV, and it functions the same way as its predecessor. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Blink status can be applied by several means including the use of the Blink spell, which can be cast by most White Magic users, such as Ceodore and Kain, use of Decoy and use of Edge's weapon Mutsonokami as an item. While in Blink status, two transparent images of the affected character will appear next to them. When physically attacked, they will automatically dodge, but an image will disappear. The status wears off after being attacked two times. There are also several Band abilities that grant a character or the entire party the Blink status. These include Mirage Song, which will summon the Mist Dragon to cast Blink on the entire party, Mirage Dive, which will cast Blink on Edge after the attack and Pure White Magic, which will restore HP and cast Blink along with several buffs on the entire party. Final Fantasy V The armor Mirage Vest grants Blink at the start of the battle (only with one "image" instead of the usual two). The Mix Kiss of Blessing also grants Blink status, though it also grants Berserk and Haste as well. Final Fantasy VI Characters with the Image status are immune to physical attacks. When they are physically attacked, there is a 25% chance the status will be dispelled. It can be applied via the Esper Fenrir, the Shadow Scroll, or by the Mirage Vest, which allows a character to start a battle with Image. Final Fantasy XI Blink is a White Magic spell that creates two shadow images that each have a chance to absorb a single physical attack until they both disappear. A superior effect can be achieved with the Ninjutsu spells, Utsusemi: Ichi and Utsusemi: Ni. The Ninja spells are different in that they have a 100% chance of absorbing the next physical or single-target magic attack that the ninja does not dodge or parry (with some special exceptions), and the number of shadows produced: Utsusemi: Ichi produces three shadows, while Utsusemi: Ni produces four for main-job Ninja. However, Utsusemi: Ni will only produce three shadows for players using Ninja as their subjob. Final Fantasy Dimensions Gallery Category:Status Effects